


Cry Baby // Larry Stylinson (boyxboy)

by stylensoul



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Bondage, Consent, Crying, Death, Figging, Force-Feeding, Forced, Forced Relationship, Horror, Killing, Love, M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Murder, Nipple Clamps, Obsession, Pain, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, crybaby, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylensoul/pseuds/stylensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the album crybaby by Melanie Martinez, the songs will help create the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First chapter, a little slow but it'll get better. Ive got a good plot for this one...hopefully I will get this going. I'm always looking for an editor...anyone?

'You don't hear me when I say mom, please wake up, dad's with a slut and your son is smoking cannabis' 

Louis POV:

It wasn't that we were unhappy, but we were unhappy. After the girls died in that school shooting last year, nothing has been the same. Dad is drunk a lot and makes a lot of 'mistakes' as he would always say. Mom is a drinker, but a quiet one. She drinks to forget. 

My name is Louis William Tomlinson. I was born in Doncaster, England but we moved to Cheshire, England after the deaths of my little sisters. There were 4 of them, all younger than I and all close in age. There's nothing left to do but forget. I'm a smoker. I drink, I'm a 'druggie' God I hate that term. I smoke weed to forget. Not all the time, Just to forget.

I have one friend. Niall. He is it. We've been together from the beginning of the move and I couldn't thank him more. Some days, I feel guilty for not telling him about the girls. Others, it's for the best. 

We are a broken home, yet others would never know. A white picket fence, nice soundings. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, y'know? My parents are model citizens to the rest of the world. 

'Pictures, picture smile for the picture. Smile for the photo won't you be a good son?' 

My mother is in charge of a part of the  
newspaper. It's called 'An average life' and she discusses topics like Christmas dinner and the best way to make stuffing or the newest trends in scarf knitting. Once a month, the paper asks that a new family photo be placed in the column. 

'Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains' 

On the outside, I'm normal. But then again, what is normal? Normalities...do they matter? To the average-wait. Average? What is average?  
av·er·age  
ˈav(ə)rij/  
noun  
1.  
a number expressing the central or typical value in a set of data, in particular the mode, median, or (most commonly) the mean, which is calculated by dividing the sum of the values in the set by their number.

What does that have to do with the human being? I think that  we can all be different, without a label. For example, I am openly gay.  
When people look at me, they may organize me with social class. For example, 'Louis Tomlinson? Middle. Not a loser but not popular.' They don't ask immediately 'what's your sexuality?' To place me in a class. 

When they first found out, they hit me. 

'D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that no body else sees' 

I  watched the death of my youngest sister on tape. The police officers called me in to speak to me about 'family grudges' and accidentally had the tape running. It happened to be my sister I saw. It runs in my head on repeat, forever doomed with its presence. 

'No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens. Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen'

Maybe one day, everything will change. 

\--

Harry's POV: 

'D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that no body else sees'

The day I saw those blue, blue, blue eyes, I knew he was mine. Even if he didn't know it yet.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets a strange, green eyed man...and gets into a bit of trouble.

Louis' POV:  
"Niall." he greeted his friend with a nod. Niall nodded in return, always quiet while sober. He says he prefers himself intoxicated, the alcohol pumping through his veins giving an unexpected adrenaline rush. That's what we were on our way to do now, a house party nearby would do the trick. Plenty of intoxicated teenagers supplying them with free booze and weed. How much better could it get? On our way there, Niall's truck sputtering the whole way, I couldn't help think of what it would be like if the girls had lived-made it through college or even elementary-and if they were here, what would they say to me? Realizing Niall is talking to me, i refocus my attention to the thick accent ringing around my brain. "What're your plans this weekend mate?" It doesn't take me long to respond. "The usual, drink a little, smoke a lot." He reaches over to fist bump me. "Me too man, nothing beats the usual. Except maybe sex. I think I could handle a bit of that if you know what I mean." He says with a wink. "Niall James, are you trying to seduce me?" I ask with a laugh. As we finish parking, we both jump out. Adding on to my last comment, he throws his arm over my shoulder and says "You wish, although that is a lovely ass you have there." I can't help but blush as I whack him over the back of the head. "I'm manly. There is nothing lovely about me." We agree to meet up later and he disappears to find a drink. Drunk people are grinding everywhere, The smell of weed in the air. I need a drink too. Maybe Niall is right, a lay would be fantastic. Walking into the kitchen, I grab the first thing I see. Tipping the cup back, the unknown substance burns its way down my throat. That's better. A few drinks later, I deem myself tipsy enough to go dance. Maybe find myself a guy for the night. Walking into the crowd, I immediately spot a larger male with auburn hair. Maybe he's the one. I saunter over and start dancing, if that's what we want to call it. Practically eye-fucking me, I think he's interested. As we're dancing, I see his eyes wander and lock on a brunette behind me, all large eyes and even larger tits. Auburn smiles sheepishly and slides past me. "It's okay. It's okay. He's not your type. Find another." I mutter under my breath, needing a pep talk from my only friend. I continue dancing-alone, i may add-until i feel a large, firm chest against my back. Turning around, I see forest green eyes, a clean shaven face and dark curls. He's beautiful. He smiles at me and introduces himself in a slow, honey like voice. "Hi. M'names Harry. Harry Styles." Continuing to stare, half of my brain is yelling at me to say something. The other half is thinking about his voice, almost as good as sex itself. "H-hi, I'm Louis." Are you kidding me? Hi? That's all I can say? I haven't stuttered since the girls-no. Not the point here. Silently, I contemplate smashing my head violently against the nearest wall. Harry seems to be amused by something. "Didn't you hear me?" There's the honey voice again... "Louis?" "Louis?" Drawing out the e sound, I snap back to reality. Sound sexy and good, I chant to myself. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this...nervous." He seems to buy the excuse as he asks me if I need a drink. Accepting his offer, we venture into the kitchen. With his back to me, he mixes a couple of good looking drinks. Mmm...alcohol with a side of Harry. He hands me my drink and as we stand and talk, I get about half way through my drink before my eyesight is spotty and-darkness. 

Harry's POV:  
I catch and pick up the beautiful boy, he's so light... we'll fix that. Pushing through the sweaty bodies is easy, the crowd parting slightly for me. I catch Zayn's eye, he's dancing with the small blond boy Louis arrived with, squishing him in between himself and Liam. A nod later, I've made it to the door and into my vehicle. Blindfold...where did I put the blindfold? He can't wake up on the way there...finding a scarf instead, I tie it around his eyes and lay him comfortably in the backseat.   
This is going to be interesting. 

Louis' POV:  
I don't remember falling asleep in a bed...i do remember forest green eyes. What was his name? Larry? No. Terry? No. Harry! That was his name. Holy, it's dark in here. Why can't I move my arms? Or legs? My slightly hungover mind is confused. I open my mouth to yell when i realize something is in it. I calm myself to think about the predicament. My arms are tied above me to what I'd assume is a head board, my legs are being pushed apart by a bar of some kind, I'm blindfolded and gagged. What the fuck did i do last night? Trying to wiggle my legs off the bed, I hear a door open and freeze. The door of the room I'm in opens next and heavy footsteps approach. The blindfold is taken off and I'm blinded by light. Letting my eyes adjust, I see green eyes, otherwise identified as Harry. He smiles at me and in the slow drawl asks "Comfortable?" I am not. I mumble nonsense into the gag and he smiles as though he forgot. Taking the gag out, I immediately start yelling for help. He slaps his hand over my mouth and frowns, looking very disappointed. "Louis, Louis, Louis." He says. "I thought you could be a good boy...maybe I was wrong." I feel some tears leak onto my face and realize with a start that I cannot be weak. Biting his hand (as hard as I can) he yelps and backs up. "No, that won't do. You need to behave Louis." I decide now is a good time to be a bit rebellious. "Never. I won't ever surrender to you." "Hmm...do you need some training to hold your tongue little slave?" Not giving me time to reply, I have a metal circle being shoved into my mouth, straps round my head. He laughs deeply, making me wonder what I've done to get this treatment. Scissors, a chain, three clamps attached to the chain...oh no. Suddenly, those scissors seen previously are cutting off my shirt. Thrashing vigorously, Harry decides to slap me. "You better fucking hold still, I'll make this even worse for you." My nipples are being played with and I'm almost moaning when a sharp, horrifying pain erupts in my left nipple. That stupid clamp, I swear I'll kill-and there's more pain. My other nipple is facing the same treatment. I'm trying to speak through that damned ring "Stop please, please, I'll be good!" He laughs a bit maniacally and shakes his head. "You'll learn to be my good little slave. I've been watching you for a while, you're the one. Trust me, you will want to be the one eventually." After staring at me for a few moments, he brings his next order. "Stick your tongue out." I shake my head vigorously in a "No." form. "Do it now, you'll regret it if you don't." Still shaking my head, Harry makes a tsking noise. "Fine. Have it your way." He takes the third clamp and pulls the chains away from my body, bringing strain on my already flaming nipples. "No no no!" Is clear through the odd gag. Sticking my tongue out, I think this could be better. Harry leans my head forward to where my chin is touching my chest, connecting the third clamp to my tongue. Jerking back, I realize the firing pain in my nipples when I move my head. "This will teach you to talk back, you're my slave, you little slut." He turns around and leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while...i've been having a hard time lately. Anyways, this is in honour of Harry Styles' new album coming out in approximately half an hour. Cheers.

Louis' POV:  
Waking up with a jolt, first I realize how dry my mouth is and second, how numb my chest is. As an after thought, my neck is pretty sore. The last thing I remember was Harry himself, leaving me in inexplicable pain. Why couldn't I just shut my mouth? Well, how much worse can it get? I've already had my mouth open for hours with nipples of fire. I start squirming, and minutes later Harry walks in. How did he know I was awake? "Camera. Left corner of the room." And there's the deep tone, plaguing my thoughts. Wait, I said that out loud? "Yes, you said it outloud. Are you done misbehaving?" I nod-the best I can-because cooperating until my next window opens is my only option. He crosses the room in a few long strides and removes my tongue clamp. It's quite painful, but I'll live. Next up are the nipples. He takes off the left and there is a searing pain, blood flow is happening. He reaches into his back pocket for a tub of cream and with a cotton swab, dabs some of the substance on. It's an immediate cooling, numbing sensation. The same happens to the second and it almost seems like the worst is over. He smirks, reaches into a drawer next to the bed and pulls out a small pump attached to tubes. The tube goes over my nipple and he pumps the hose attached, pulling my nipples farther into the small, glass capsule. The second nipple endures the same torture. A voice breaks through my thoughts. "Once that cream wears off...you'll be feeling it. Unless you behave. Nod if you understand, and we'll go over some rules." I nod my head, as convincingly as possible and he continues speaking. "First rule, I'm not Harry to you. You may call me Master. Or Daddy. You have few choices in this house, so choose wisely. Second rule, punishments are not light. You will be punished severely, so that you do not repeat offences. Third, you will not resist me. Understand?" Obediently, I nod. He takes the gag out of my mouth and tips a water bottle I hadn't noticed sitting on the table towards my mouth. Over half is gone in the mere fifteen seconds I have the bottle. "Are you hungry? Actually, it doesn't matter. It's dinner time." He unties me and helps me wobble towards the door. I quickly adjust and am able to walk on my own. We head towards what looks like a large kitchen, when I hear a voice. Niall? I take off running towards the small, fragile, Irish voice. I find the room he's in, push open the door and find him laying in a large, tattooed man's lap. In the man's hand, what looks like a ping pong paddle. He's facing another man, dark haired, tan skin, many tattoos, who is shoving his cock in his mouth. Niall is crying for mercy, saying he's sorry. I go to intervene when Harry catches up to me and pins my hands behind my back. "Sorry Z, still breaking him in. And Li, straighten out the wrist and hit a little harder." The men both smirks and thank Harry, continuing to spank and fuck the small blonde while Louis cries behind Harry's hand. Pulling me out of the room, I am walked down the hallway. Harry shoves me face first onto the table, spaces out my legs and tells me to hold still. Complying may be my best option if I want to help Niall. Angrily stomping to a box in the corner, a pair of handcuffs are brought out. He cuffs my hands behind my back and goes into a basket on the counter, pulling out a small root. He cuts and peels it into a thick, smooth phalic object. Cutting off my underwear, he lubes my hole and the object and thrusts it into my tight heat. The stretch is a shocking pain, but nothing unbearable. Until the searing heat from what Harry informs me as ginger kicks in. He picks up a bag of rice off the counter, sprinkles about half a cup on the floor, and slowly lower me knee first onto the rice. It's excruciating. The burning, searing heat combined with the sharp pinching is pure torture. I start to beg and plead, but not caring, Harry pours another half a cup of rice in my mouth and tells me "Swallow those, you don't have to pick up every single piece with your tongue. Drop a single piece, everything, including those you're kneeling on, are picked up with your tongue. I dare you to test me." So I make my decision. Swallow them.


End file.
